Reversible joining processes can be used to temporarily join materials or components. Suction connections are commonly used to join surfaces temporarily in material handling through the use of manual or vacuum-operated suction.
Although suction connections are reversible in nature, the bond formed can be weakened by impurities on any of the relevant surfaces, which can lead to diminished bonding in the suction-based connection. For example, oil or dirt on a surface of a part being joined, to a suction cup, can substantially weaken the bond formed at the joining surfaces. Diminished bonding can be of particular issue where the part being joined is subjected to high-speed attachment to the suction connection.
Additionally, some suction connections require a constant vacuum connection to maintain the temporary bond, especially where the part being joined includes surface texture or a complex geometry. However, the suction connection that uses a constant vacuum may prematurely disconnect from the part being joined in the event of a power failure, for example of the vacuum.